Why Can't Dreams be Real?
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: Trent dreams of a beautiful girl with silver hair and a voice of gold. A short Trent/Dawn fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello, I'm back with another Trent/Dawn story for you. I hope that you all like it. Be sure to leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed.

I don't own Total Drama

Trent walked by the moonlit lake watching the fireflies blink on and off. Crickets chirped and frogs sang their nighttime song. All was peaceful and well.

Trent sat down in the sand and gazed at the stars above. Mesmerized by the constellations, he didn't notice the sounds of the animals go silent. Eventually, he felt the eerie silence and looked about to see what had caused it. Nobody was there except for him.

Then, he noticed something. A ripple in the water. A small glow emerged from the center of the ripples, growing stronger with each second. The glow rose from underneath the water and from the glow a girl was formed.

The girl had long, silver hair cascading down her back and shining teal eyes. Her flowy green dress fluttered slightly in the breeze. She gracefully glided across the water towards Trent, who was frozen in awe.

As she drew closer, she began to sing. Her voice was like the tinkling of bells and like the strumming of a harp. It was delicate, shimmery, and beautiful. The song that she sang was in ancient tongues from long ago; the meaning of the lyrics unknown. Trent sat, captured by the amazing melody, soaking in all of its wonders.

The girl reached the edge of the water and stepped onto the sandy earth. She left no footprints as she approached the petrified musician. She was nearly to him when she stopped and began to dance. The music that which she danced to was the tall grass humming in the breeze, the frogs belting out their tune and the distant calls of the owl.

She slowly twirled and leapt lightly on her feet. Trent's eyes followed her every move, observing every detail. Finally, he could take it no more and stood. He approached the girl and reached out, but as soon as he touched her, she started to ripple and faded into the darkness, along with the lake, the sand, and everything else.

Suddenly, Trent shot up, gasping for air. He looked around the room he was in. Dirty laundry on the floor; pizza boxes on the desks; garbage piling out of the trash can. He was back in his dorm at his university's campus.

In the other bed, his roommate, Geoff lay snoring away. Trent realized that the beautiful girl was just a figment of his imagination, a dream. He sighed sadly and rolled over to go back asleep, but couldn't. He simply could not get that girl out of his head. So, he slipped out of bed, grabbed a sheet of paper, and within minutes, had written a short song about her.

Smiling, Trent slipped the paper into his pillowcase and fell back asleep.

Author's Note: That was fun, I really hope that you all enjoyed it. If you would like to know what the lyrics to the song are, let me know and I'll add a second chapter. Don't forget to take my poll and vote for a couple you'd like to see me write about next. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is my last bit for my Trent/Dawn month, I hope that you all enjoy it. Be sure to leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed. I came up with the song lyrics myself so don't hate me if you don't like them.

I don't own Total Drama

Trent sat in the library with his head in his hands, studying for exams. He reached over and took another sip of coffee before glancing at the clock. It was nearly eight in the evening. Trent decided to go and grab a bite to eat before heading back to his dorm. He closed his binders and books and made his way out.

He stopped at a fast food place and purchased a burger and some fries. He made sure to buy an extra burger for Geoff as well. As he walked down the hallway and got closer to his dorm room, he heard music. It was loud, rock music that made the ground tremble. Geoff was throwing another party.

"Well, I guess I didn't really need to get these burgers." Trent sighed to himself as he spotted the piles of pizza boxes set up on the table. Their room was flooded with people dancing, making out, eating pizza, and having drinking competitions. Trent put the burgers into the fridge, hoping that they'd still be there in an hour and turned around to find Geoff holding a piece of paper and reading it to whoever would listen.

"I've never seen beauty like her before

Like the moon up above and the stars galore

She left me breathless, dazed, wonderstruck

Like a four-leaf clover, she must mean good luck

The way that she danced, her graceful choreography

Like the flowing waves in the sea

Her voice was magic, swirling around me

Like the-" Geoff couldn't get any further because Trent walked up, snatched away the paper, and dashed out of the room. He ran down the stairs and out the door into the cool evening air. Trent slowed down and sat on a park bench to calm down.

How dare Geoff do that! How dare he go through Trent's personal belongings and then broadcast his innermost thoughts to whomever he pleased! Some friend!

Trent looked at the paper and finished reading the last line.

"Like the beautiful butterfly, she is sure to astound me." Trent sighed and let the paper fall to the ground. He buried his face in his hands and sat.

"I personally think it's a very beautiful song." came a voice from behind him.

"Aah!" Trent fell over in surprise at the sudden noise. He turned around and squinted his eyes in disbelief. Standing before his was the girl from his dream.

"Hello, Trent, I am Dawn." she smiled sweetly at him and immediately Trent knew that this was just the beginning.

Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed this story and Trent/Dawn month. Remember to vote for a shipping in my poll because I will be closing the poll on April first. Your vote counts and next month I'll be writing about the shipping with the most votes. So far, Trent/Gwen and Izzy/Noah are tied for first with two votes each. Thank you, and see you later!


End file.
